Le WiFi
by Akamenishi
Summary: Quand Tacchon fait des bêtises voilà ce qu'il se passe. Dialogue. Tacchon Tadayoshi Okura/Nishikido Ryo. Ryokura.


**Titre**: Le Wi-Fi

**Auteurs:** Akamenishi et Tacchoncolat

**Sources**: Kanjani8

**Pairing**: Ryokura (Nishikido Ryo et Okura Tadayoshi)

**Disclaimer:** Les Kanjani8 ne nous appartiennent pas.

Note: Quand **Tacchoncolat** fait des bêtises, c'est **Akamenishi** qui trinque.

Bonne lecture ^^

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

13h00 : Appartement de Ryokua :

Tacchon : Ryo !

Ryo : Oui Tacchounet.

Tacchon : Viens m'aider !

Ryo : J'peux pas, sinon tout va cramer !

Tacchon : Mais Ryo, j'ai besoin d'aide, tout de suite !

Ryo : Tacchon, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive encore !

Tacchon : _*se met à pleurer* _RYO !

Ryo : TACCHON !

Tacchon : M'en fou si tu fais tout cramer, moi je veux que tu viennes!

Ryo : Et moi je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il y a!

Tacchon : _*pleure*_ Mais….mais….

Ryo : rahhh, d'accord je viens, mais si le diner brûle, tu te débrouilles!

Tacchon : Ryo !

Ryo : J'arrive !

Ryo entre dans la chambre :

Ryo : Bon c'est quoi le problème ?

Tacchon : Regardes, ça veut pas marcher _*boude*_

Ryo : Oh Tacchon, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Tacchon : Mais rien, c'est lui qui ne fonctionne pas correctement !

Ryo : T'es sûre de l'avoir bien connecté ?

Tacchon : Mais oui, j'ai lu la notice et j'ai suivit toutes les instructions.

Ryo : Je pari que t'as dû oublier un truc.

Tacchon : Mais je te dis que non !

Ryo : Et moi je te dis que oui ! tu as appuyé sur le bouton du Wi-Fi de l'ordinateur?

Tacchon : …Ryo ?

Ryo : Oui ?

Tacchon : Y a pas quelque chose qui brûle ?

Ryo se précipite vers la cuisine et découvre que tout son repas est fichu. Énervé, il balance tout à la poubelle. Pour se calmer, il tourne en rond dans la pièce tout en écoutant Tacchon qui perd patience dans la chambre.

Tacchon : Mais quel truc débile ! raaahhhhh ! Ça veut toujours pas marcher ! M'en fou, bientôt, je balance tout par la fenêtre, comme ça, y aura plus de problèmes !

Ryo : Calme-toi et arrêtes de râler !

Tacchon : Toi, le méchant, occupes-toi de tes frites !

Ryo : C'était des crevettes et du riz.

Tacchon : C'était ?

Ryo : Oui, « c'était », j'ai tout balancé à la poubelle à cause de toi !

Tacchon : Non mais, t'as dit que c'était quoi ?

Ryo : Des crevettes et du riz.

Tacchon : _*analyse la situation*_…..des crevettes et du riz ...poubelle…_*l'information atteint le cerveau BAM !*_ NOOOOOOONNNN !_*se précipite dans la cuisine et saute sur Ryo* _Non ! Ryo ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !Pourquoi!

Ryo : Arrêtes de hurler ! C'est de ta faute et puis je n'allais quand même pas nous faire manger un plat tout roussit.

Tacchon : _*sanglote*_ Mais…mais…c'était du riz et….des CREVETTES! _*pleure*_

Ryo : Tacchon arrêtes de pleurer, ce n'est que de la nourriture.

Tacchon : Que de la nourriture ?

Ryo : Oui…

Tacchon : NON !...c'était du riz et des …CREVETTES!

Ryo : Mais Tacchounet, calmes-toi, je t'en referais...

Tacchon : Mais c'était du riz et des …..CREVETTES !

Ryo : J'ai dit que je t'en referai, alors arrê…

Tacchon : Mais c'était du riz et des …

Ryo : CREVETTES! J'ai comprit, maintenant arrêtes de pleurer et vas t'occuper de ta connexion internet pendant que je prépare autre chose, rooohhh mais quel casse-bonbons.

Tacchon : _*marmonne*_ mais moi, j'voulais du riz et des crevettes…

Ryo : Si tu continue, je ne te fais plus à manger pendant deux jours !

Tacchon : d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris _*repart dans la chambre*_

Ryo, dans la cuisine, prépare le plat de secours : des nouilles instantanées. Tandis que, pendant ce temps, Tacchon se remet devant son ordinateur. Après dix minutes de bidouillages infructueux il décide d'appeler la hotline à l'aide et met le haut-parleur. (Ryo écoute la conversation)

Hotline : Bonjour, ici la hotline, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Tacchon : Bonjour, voilà, j'ai un problème avec ma connexion Wi-Fi !

Hotline : Avez-vous correctement synchronisé votre Livebox et votre ordinateur ?

Tacchon : Oui, mais ça ne marche pas !

Hotline ; Avez-vous essayé de relier votre ordinateur et votre Livebox à l'aide du câble Ethernet ?

Tacchon : Non mais moi, je veux le Wi-Fi, donc le câble il me sert à rien !

Hotline : Dans ce cas, avez-vous vérifiez si votre ordinateur détectait le Wi-Fi de votre Livebox ?

Tacchon : Mais oui, je suis pas débile, vous savez !

Hotline : Avez-vous essayé de…

Tacchon : OH ! Mais vous me casser les *biiiiip* avec vos question à la c*n !

Hotline : Mais monsieur…

Tacchon :…Y a pas de « mais monsieur » qui tienne vous n'êtes qu'une incompétente !

Hotline : Mais monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me …

Tacchon : Je ne peux pas quoi ? vous raccrocher au nez ? bah vous êtes mal tombée ma pauvre ! Au revoir ! _*raccroche et retourne dans la cuisine en râlant* _

Ryo : Alors Tacchounet, t'en es où avec ton Wi-Fi ?

Tacchon : J'ai faim ! *renifle* miam, ça sent les nouilles !

Ryo : Ouais, mais t'en aura pas !

Tacchon : Pourquoi ? _*fait des yeux de chien battu*_

Ryo : Parce que 1) j'ai décidé que, au final, je t'en voulais encore pour tout à l'heure et 2) tu as été malpoli avec la dame de la hotline.

Tacchon : Mais Ryo-chan ! C'est elle qui a commencé avec ses questions débiles et…attends…mais comment t'es au courant ?

Ryo : Le haut-parleur, c'est pas fait pour les chiens.

Tacchon : ah ….mais, dis, Ryo-chan, t'oserai pas me laisser sans manger tout de même ?

Ryo : Non, tu crois !

Tacchon : MAIS ! ….Méchant ! Je me vengerais !

Ryo : Au secours, maman, j'ai peur !

Tacchon : GREUH ! …et dis, tu voudrais pas venir m'aider avec le Wi-Fi ?

Ryo : Débrouilles-toi ! Tout à l'heure je t'ai dis qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Tacchon : Mais, j'ai déjà essayé tout les boutons de la Livebox et ça marche pas !

Ryo : Est-ce que j'ai prononcé le mot « Livebox » ?

Tacchon : Non…

Ryo : Bah alors !

Tacchon : Mais tu m'as pas dit de quel bouton il s'agissait et je sais même pas où il est !

Ryo : Mais t'es vraiment un baka quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça ?

Tacchon : Oui, tu me le dis tout les jours, mais ça m'aide pas pour mon problème.

Ryo : Tacchon, si le bouton magique ne se trouve pas sur la Livebox, c'est qu'il est sur …sur …

Tacchon : L'ORDINATEUR !

Ryo : _*joint ses mains et regarde vers le ciel*_ Merci mon Dieu, son pauvre petit neurone solitaire a enfin percuté !

Tacchon : Oh ça va hein, j'ai compris.

Ryo : Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis surprit.

Tacchon : Bah, puisque t'es si malin, viens le faire !

Ryo : Tu veux vraiment que je te ridiculise jusqu'au bout ?

Tacchon : De toute façon, j'ai faim! Et tu sais très bien que lorsque mon estomac crie famine j'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Ryo : Malheureusement pour moi, je ne le sais que trop bien. Bon c'est d'accord, je te connecte au Wi-Fi et après tu m'embêtes plus.

Ryo entre dans la chambre mais au moment où il s'assoit devant l'ordinateur, la porte de la chambre claque et il se trouve enfermé à l'intérieur.

Ryo : _*essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y arrive pas*_ Tacchon, viens me délivrer !

Tacchon : Mouahaha, je vais pouvoir avoir toute la nourriture pour moi tout seul! *danse*

Ryo : Tacchon, Tu es une vraie ca …

Tacchon : …tastrophe, je sais.

Ryo : J'allais dire une vraie « calamité », mais catastrophe ça marche aussi.

Tacchon : Mais tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

Ryo : Mais non voyons, j'ai juste envie de t'étrangler, à part ça, tout va très bien.

Tacchon : Je m'en fiche, moi j'ai l'ordinateur portable du salon et toc NishikiDieu, prends-toi ça dans les dents !

Ryo : Certes… mais la Livebox est dans la chambre donc JE suis le Maître du Wi-Fi _*rire sadique*_

Tacchon : T'as pas le droit de m'enlever internet !

Ryo : Et tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler la hotline ?

Tacchon : RYO !... eh! Mais que je suis bête.

Ryo : Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Tacchon : Ah Ah très drôle, en tout cas tu rira moins lorsque je t'annoncerai la mauvaise nouvelle.

Ryo : Qui est ?

Tacchon : JE suis le Maître du frigo et des placards de bouffe mouahahahaha !

Ryo : J'avoue que là , c'est moins drôle tout à coup.

Tacchon :_*Tchok, Tac, Bim, Bam, Boum*_

Ryo: Heu Tacchon, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tacchon : Mais quelle question ! T'as fait cramer mes crevettes alors je cherche de quoi remplir mon ventre en fouillant dans les placards et puis tes nouilles ont trop ramolli.

Ryo : C'est sûre que ton estomac passe avant moi !

Tacchon : T'as tout compris Ryo-chan.

Ryo : Bon aller Tacchon, c'est plus drôle, moi aussi j'ai faim, alors libère-moi.

Tacchon : Crois bien que si je le pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Ryo : Attends ..ne me dit pas que …

Tacchon : Que tu es bloqué dans la chambre et qu'il va falloir appeler un serrurier pour te libérer ? D'accord, alors je ne te le dirai pas.

Ryo : rrrahhh, mais quel Baka !

Tacchon : Je suis d'accord, t'es vraiment un baka.

Ryo : Je parlais de toi, Baka !

Tacchon : Eh ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si le vent a fait claquer toutes les portes de l'appartement !

Ryo : Si t'avais fermé les fenêtres, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Tacchon : Rohh la la et comme d'habitude c'est encore et toujours de ma faute.

Ryo : Même pas je te réponds.

Tacchon : Bon et bien, moi j'ai faim.

Ryo : Moi aussi.

Tacchon : Ouais, mais toi, tu es enfermé dans la chambre donc tu peux pas mangé.

Ryo : Là tu marques un point.

Tacchon : Quoique …

Ryo : Oui ?

Tacchon : J'ai une idée !

Ryo : Alerte ! Alerte ! Tacchon a une idée tout le monde aux abris !

Tacchon : Bon tu veux manger oui ou non ?

Ryo : Oui évidement.

Tacchon : Alors tu dois me promettre que tu me feras des crevettes lorsque tu seras sorti d'ici.

Ryo : Je te le promets !... et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour me donner à manger ?

Tacchon: _*Tchok, Tac, Bim, Bam, Boum*_

Ryo: Tacchon ? Tacchon ?

Deux minutes plus tard, Ryo entend des bruits provenant de la fenêtre. Curieux, il s'en rapproche et l'ouvre.

Ryo : Aiiieuuhh !

Tacchon : Gomen Ryo-chan, je voulais pas t'envoyé la pierre dessus.

Ryo : T'es sûre ?

Tacchon : Mais oui, c'était juste pour que t'ouvres la fenêtre.

Ryo : Mais pourquoi tu voulais que j'ouvre la fenêtre, il fait moins quinze dehors !

Tacchon : Mais t'as dit que t'avais faim ! Alors moi je suis venu à ton secours !

Ryo : Tu vas vachement m'aider si tu chopes la crève.

Tacchon : Bah je me suis dépêché ! J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une veste et..et puis lorsqu'on a faim, il faut manger !

Ryo : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Et juste par curiosité, tu comptes me donner à manger de quelle façon ? Non parce que je suis quand même au premier étage.

Tacchon : Bah comme ça _*lance des barres de céréales dans la chambre*_

Ryo : AAAiiieuuhh !

Tacchon : Gomenn gomen. Mais si tu les rattrapais aussi, tu ne te les recevrais pas en plein dans la tronche !

Ryo : Si tu savais lancer correctement, je pourrais peut-être les rattraper !

Tacchon : Pourquoi c'est toujours de MA faute !

Ryo : Devine !

Tachon : Bouhh !*_boude*_

Ryo : Mais boudes pas, je t'aime quand même.

Tacchon : C'est vrai ?

Ryo : Oui ! Bon allez, rentre maintenant ou tu vas finir par attraper la crève.

Tacchon : D'accord. _*sautille de joie et rentre dans l'immeuble*_

Cinq minutes plus tard, de nouveaux bruits en provenance de la fenêtre se font entendre. Excédé, Ryo se lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Il s'apprête à engueuler Tacchon lorsque :

Ryo : AAAieuhhhhhhhh !

Tacchon : Oups!

Ryo : TACCHON !

Tacchon : Tu me pardonnes ?

Ryo : Tout dépendra de ta réponse.

Tacchon : oui ?

Ryo : Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

Tacchon : J'avais oublié de t'envoyer la bouteille d'eau, parce qu'on ne peut pas manger sans boire, c'est impossible. Tiens attrape._*lance la bouteille d'eau*_

Ryo : _*BAM*_ …

Tacchon : Ryo ?

Ryo : …

Tacchon : RYO ?

Ryo : ui….

Tacchon: Tout va bien ?

Ryo: ...

Tacchon : Ryo ?

Ryo : bou….teille…tor…se…..mal….res…pi….rer….

Tacchon : Ryo-chan ! Gomen, gomen, gomen ! _*commence à pleurer*_

Ryo : Mais….non….pleu…..re…pas….ça…va….aller…juste le…temps que…je… reprenne…mon souffle…

Tacchon : _*pleure*_

Ryo : Tacchon…arrête de….pleurer….ça….m'aide pas.

Tacchon : Mais c'est encore de ma faute !... De toute façon c'est toujours ma faute !... Je ne sais pas faire autre chose à part des bêtises !

Ryo : Mais non….. tu….sais manger….aussi.

Tacchon : Oui, mais là ça me sert à rien.

Ryo :_ *reprend peu à peu son souffle*_ Je suis d'accord….avec toi.

Tacchon : Ryo, tu m'aime ?

Ryo : oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi ….. est-ce que…tu es encore….. dehors ?

Tacchon : Ah bah, justement, je voulais te dire un truc.

Ryo : Vas-y.

Tacchon : Ryo, tu sais que tout les gens de l'immeuble sont partis en vacance ?

Ryo : Oui, et ?

Tacchon : Et que nos deux téléphones portables sont sur la table du salon ?

Ryo : Oui….mais encore ?

Tacchon : Comment dire…..lorsque je suis sorti de l'appart', j'ai laissé les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée ouvertes.

Ryo : Je sais pas... pourquoi mais...je sens venir la….c*nnerie du siècle…Continue.

Tacchon : Le vent a soufflé et…

Ryo : et ?

Tacchon : La porte d'entrée a claqué …

Ryo :Ah c'était donc ça… qui a claqué….mais il est où…le problème ?

Tacchon : J'arrive plus à ….l'ouvrir !_*recommence à pleurer*_

Ryo : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Mais qu'est-ce que... j'ai fait….. pour mériter ça !


End file.
